Seven days without Fitz
by gladiatorRED
Summary: 7 days without Fitz for Olivia and 16 more days without Fitz for us


**The other night it was pouring down raining in Atlanta and I sat looking out the window trying to figure out what the hell did I do with my life before Scandal. This 3 weeks crap is some bullshit. But anyways I hope you enjoy my little story of Olivia missing Fitz. **

* * *

**DAY 1: Withdrawal**

The lights were off and the television was muted. The only sound that filled her ears was the rain as it came pummeling down to earth, beating against her windowpane. It was only day one and she missed him terribly. For the past hour, she laid awake trying to figure out what was life before Fitz. How did she sleep at night, what activities did she partake in, and whom did she talk to. She had a whole life that seemed to have disappeared the moment she laid eyes on him.

Starting out the window and watching the rain, Olivia couldn't figure out why she was taking his absence so hard. It wasn't as if he left her cold turkey. He informed her weeks ago that he was being pulled out of the country for a week, and at the time, seven days didn't sound too bad. At the time Olivia had convinced herself that seven days would be a breeze and before she knew it he would be back home and in her arms. But that morning after she told him goodbye and continued on with her day she suddenly found herself dreading the idea of going home knowing he would not be there.

Olivia turned and wrapped the sheets around her tightly in an attempt to get rid of the aching feeling that was growing inside of her. It started deep down in the center of her gut and quickly traveled through every vein in her body, leaving her feeling empty and pointless. She rolled over and stared at his side of the bed, which laid untouched.

The street light had snuck in through cracks of the curtains and was casting an orange glow on his side of the bed, almost as if it was teasing her. Reaching out she positioned his pillow vertically in the middle of the bed and rested her head down, imagining the soft cotton was his chest. His scent still lingered on the pillow and Olivia pressed her nose down deeply, breathing it in.

Forcing her eyes shut but not able to turn off her mind, Olivia wondered if he was having as hard of a night as she was.

**Day 2: DENIAL **

A river of denial had flown through her that whole day. From the time she woke up expecting to see Fitz sleeping form next to her, to the breakfast she made that was clearly for two. Everything she did that day was done under the impression that Fitz was only a phone call away. She called it a coping mechanism, pretend that he was still there and her day would be easier.

But in the end it only made things worse when she went home to an empty house, the reality of the moment slapped her in the face leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

Crawling under the covers this time with her back to his side of the bed, Olivia wondered if tomorrow would be any better.

**Day 3: FUCK DAY THREE**

**Day 4: Distractions **

After work, Abby had convinced Olivia to have a drink with her at a nearby bar. She reluctantly agreed, hoping it would distract her from the fact that it was going to be another Fitz-less night.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Olivia said looking around at her surroundings unsatisfied, not understanding why some many people raved about the slow placed bar.

"Give it time, Liv" Abby waved her off, taking a few sips of her drink. "Things will pick up"

"I shouldn't have to give it time, Abby. It's a bar, it's objective is to entertain and show people a good time and I'm not having a good time." Olivia complained "It has potential, but it clearly needs new management"

Abby turned and rolled her eyes at Olivia "Why do you do this every time we go out? Don't act as if we didn't use to bar hop back in grad school." Abby reminded her "Your expectations for a good time are out of this world, stop critiquing everything.

"I can't help it, when you're suddenly introduced to the _best_ anything less becomes…... unacceptable"

Abby sighed loudly and went back to sipping on her drink

_ "I should've just took my ass home" _Olivia sighed

**Day 5: A Teaser**

Before he left he told her to expect a call on day five, and Olivia held on to that promise, frequently checking her phone through out the day. If she could have glued the device to her hand she would have. Her nerves got the best of her and she grew worried that if she set her phone down she would somehow miss his call.

When his name finally did pop up on her screen, she almost dropped her phone in excitement. Her hands were shaking when she answered and he told her that he missed her.

Their conversation was short, very brief, barely 30 seconds. But being able to speak directly to him and hear his voice was everything she needed to get her through these next two days.

**Day 6: Light at the end of the tunnel **

She counted them.

She had actually sat behind her desk and counted all the hours, the minutes, and the seconds that Fitz hd been away. 144 hours, 8640 minutes, 518400 seconds she wrote on a blank sheet of paper repeatedly.

Only 24 hours left she reminded herself. 24 hours and her life could return back to normal. She didn't like this feeling, her week seemed to move slower when Fitz wasn't around, each second dragging out longer than usual.

She checked her phone for the time and saw that an hour had passed since the last time she looked. In exactly 23 hours her life would be back to normal. Grabbing her purse and shutting down her computer, ready to leave OPA for the day, Olivia suddenly saw light at the end of the tunnel.

**Day 7: Finally**

Her hand shaking, palms sweaty in anticipation, the day had finally arrived. That morning Olivia woke up with an extra bounce to her step. Fitz called and informed her that he would be arriving late that night, around 10.

She took the day of in preparation, wanting to be ready for him when he arrived home.

_9:00 P.M_ came and she sat on the couch, flipping through the channels, frequently checking her phone for the time.

_9:30 P.M._

Her heart was racing

_9:50 P.M _

She was no longer watching the television, it was now watching her as her eyes stayed glued to the door.

_10:02 P.M._

Her breath hitched when she heard his key being entered into the lock. The door knob slowly turned and Olivia covered her eyes, squealing with excitement.

The door creaked open and through the cracks in her fingers that covered her eyes, Olivia could see Fitz poking his head into the room.

"Livvie?" He called for her, pulling his luggage into the house And shutting the door.

Not being able to hold back her excitement anymore, Olivia lunged forward off the couch and into his arms.

"You are not allowed to leave ever again. EVER." Olivia told him, clinging to his body tightly. She let go a long, deep sigh of relief as he cradled her close, her face buried into his chest.

"Okay, Liv" Fitz chuckled placing a small kiss on her forehead.


End file.
